All about Scott
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A one shot looking into Scott's life from losing his Dad to finding hope. Subtle Kayo/Virgil pairing and flashbacks.


The first born, his parents pride and joy when they were only in their late twenties and he had brightened their life as soon as he opened his eyes in Lucy's arms. Two years later he was joined by another brother and they formed an intense bond, one which Jeff and Lucy knew would never be broken even as they grew up, he looked after Virgil more than Lucy did when she became pregnant with their third child and Jeff could see how much his second eldest was in awe of him whether that was by watching him cook with Lucy or play their baby grand piano, very basically but Virgil's eyes were wide as saucers whenever the piano sounded. Scott had a great childhood up until he turned five when the youngest brother was born, and when Alan reached the age of three their family was hit with tragedy when Lucy died after a head injury on holiday in the Alps. Jeff went into grief and depression which affected the brothers deeply especially the middle child John, Scott became a father to his brothers seeing that Jeff needed help and his grandma called in for extra assistance, a man called Kyrano who had a daughter Virgil's age called Tanusha.

In 2046 the family moved to Tracy island simply named after themselves, and Jeff decided a fresh start might do them some good. Scott who was only ten at the time felt his father was trying to forget their mother and went through many stages of emotions with this inner thought, as hormones messed with him he found himself arguing more with his father and becoming depressed at how much of Alan's childhood his father was missing, and other hobbies his brothers were getting good at. Virgil was fast becoming a talented young pianist and spent more time at the instrument than at his desk, Scott still played but not as much as his second in line who he had taught throughout their childhood, John took himself outside every evening to look up at the stars and Scott had heard his middle brother cry on some occasions which went unnoticed by their father, Gordon spent as much time as he could by the water whether he was in it or just looking out at it he was happy and content which settled Scott's nerves as long as he didn't go into the water unsupervised.

One day in the year 2053, their father was called away by an old colleague in the army asking him to assist in a search and recovery mission involving a plane called the Zero-X, the three eldest boys now all in their middle teens were thrilled; this plane was beyond supersonic. They all sat round watching the hologram of the mission beaming, Alan was sat on Grandma's knee and Tanusha, now known to the boys as Kayo, was leaning against Virgil, Scott sat between Gordon and John with his eyes fixed on his father walking atop the plane's main body to the emergency hatch, there was no sound from the CCTV inside the cockpit but what they saw next haunted Scott's dreams for many years later. Their father was locked in after the man he was going after abandoned the Zero-X and as the plane climbed higher and higher, their guardian from childhood now head of the GDF was pleading for Jeff to respond but nothing happened, the next thing they saw was the Zero-X blowing up in front of their eyes and Colonel Casey crying that Jeff was gone, Scott pulled Gordon into a hug so tightly he thought he may have crushed him, the little swimmer was in floods of tears and Scott felt tears running down his own cheeks, he hated crying but this felt right and currently the only way to express his feelings, he looked around at the lounge which was swimming in his blurred vision and all of his brothers were the same; Alan was sat on his grandma's knee crying wrapped in her arms, Kayo had her arms around Virgil who was sobbing into his hands and John had curled himself into a ball shaking violently with every sob.

"Grandma, is he?"

Grandma Tracy looked over at him, "Scott, everything is going to be okay, we've got each other." Scott knew what that meant, they were orphans with no parents and they would have to live with that fact for the rest of their lives.

The business Jeff had set up when Scott was fifteen had now been going for eight years, it was now the end of the year 2060 and Scott was in his twenties and the leader of International Rescue taking the job over from his father, the brothers had all gone through training to be pilots once they all reached the age of sixteen all apart from Alan who Scott had taught himself. Scott was now 23 and been flying his own ship, Thunderbird 1, for three years. She was his baby, she did everything he commanded her to do and felt he wasn't whole without her, they had been on hundreds of missions but each launch always felt new to him. Along the way the family had experienced more peril and he hated looking in the mirror to find tiny greys lacing their way through his chestnut hair, since taking over the job from his father he kept a log going to record all of their missions, from day 1 stopping an old foe called The Hood from causing earthquakes around the Pacific to family events and fun including hiding a surprise birthday party from Virgil, but there were other logs which were much more personal.

_"Rescue log 26,_

_Who is this Mechanic and what does he want from us? He almost destroyed Thunderbird 2 today and showed no hesitation in trying to blow us all up, Virgil is furious and who can blame him? That Earthbreaker machine was quite amazing, but too advanced, not to mention he apparently knows Brains, I don't want to interrogate our engineer but if he's hiding something I don't know what I'll do, we've always trusted Brains and I don't want that to change."_

_"Rescue log 30,_

_Another journey to Mars, but I got to see dad's footprint. I still remember the day he told me had landed successfully with Lee Taylor, I was so proud of him. I can't believe you're gone dad, all that's left are relics and memories of you being on this planet," _he sniffed and ran a hand across his face_, "if I think about it too much my emotions get the better of me. Virgil says you would be proud of me dad, but I'm not so sure, if there was a glimmer of hope that you didn't die on that plane, I need to find it."_

_"Rescue log 31._

_The Mechanic needs to be stopped, he stole the TV21! He stole it and we had to destroy it, the one memory that ties dad and me together, and now it's gone," _tears streamed down his face but he didn't care_, "when we catch him he's going down, we'll do this for you dad, I promise you that!" _He breathed deeply_, "I have begun playing the piano again, it's the one outlet that keeps me from destroying everything in this house, the punch bag doesn't work for me and I can't meditate like John, oh, I need help."_

_"Rescue log 38,_

_I've never seen Kayo so angry, it's going to take Virgil all of his skills to calm her down, I was angry the day she told me he was her uncle but the day he escapes jail I wasn't surprised he got out. What gets me is that he left the Mechanic to the GDF why would he do that? We always suspected the two are working in tandem, but I suppose the Hood only looks out for himself,"_ he paused and looked straight into the webcam, "_we have two master criminals on the loose now, I don't know how much more I can take of this,"_ he ran a hand through his hair, _"we stop the Mechanic then we can stop the Hood, there must be a reason why he's breaking the law like this."_

_"Rescue log 40,_

_What could he want with Power Cells? And what laser is Brains talking about, I've never heard of Sentinel? Can't make this a long one, Gordon has managed to spill nano-crete all over the front of Thunderbird 4, he can't get it off alone."_

"_Rescue log 45,_

_We're on the ranch and so was the Mechanic, how dare he. What was he borrowing computer power for, and again why from us? Brains has to know something, and if so he's being very secretive,"_ he smiled, "_this place is so special to us, the horse riding with mum and late night campouts under the stars, Dad would play the guitar whilst we sang, I learned the guitar here when I was seven, I've never stopped playing it since. I hope you've found Mom up there Dad, you were always happiest here on the ranch together. I think Virgil misses the piano we used to have here, he's resorted to playing his phone keyboard, we're back on the island tomorrow."_

_"Rescue log 51,_

_What a day, we got him, he's with the GDF. The Mechanic. Brains found out he was being controlled by The Hood through cybernetics. Brains isn't to blame, and I'm saying sorry on here in case anyone else ever watches these. Where do we go from here? It'll be nice to focus on some normal rescues for a change, that's for sure. We're having a BBQ tonight to celebrate."_

_"Rescue log I don't even know, we've been so busy._

_Where do I begin: I hate doing these. _

_The Chaos Crew, two siblings who work for the Hood, who was in jail up until about three months ago and now they're well causing chaos, all three of them, we're run off our feet, there's only five of us and they have explosives. I'm so proud of my siblings today, they worked so hard."_

_"Rescue log 100,_

_I've never been so happy in all my life, we received the strangest emergency signal ever, and we can't turn it off. We found a robot called Braman and two pilots who worked with our dad ten years ago in the calypso. I remember Dad going to visit them before he returned to Earth. This is huge to us. Oh and side note, Gordon is never flying Thunderbird 1 again unless I am with him or too injured to, what the heck was he thinking? I get that he and Lady Penelope have an on/off thing going on but really Gordon, almost crashing my ship is worth it?"_

_"Rescue log 101._

Scott choked on his own tears, _"Gordon will live, he's spending the night in hospital but we'll pick him up first thing. The Chaos Crew will pay for this, he died for a minute, he has a broken rib, head trauma and his leg is broken too. I've never been so scared for one of my brothers, he's too young. I just want to bring him home and keep him safe here. I can't do this log right now, I need to be with my family."_

_"Rescue log 102._

_Dad could be alive, but somewhere on the outer edges of our solar system, how did you get the Zero-X there Dad?" _Scott laughed,_ "we've always known you were a bad driver. I can't wait for you to come home and take over these logs, but now we have to find a way of getting you home."_

Scott leant against the glass door looking out over the ocean after returning from the Anasta forest, he looked back at the piano then to the water again smiling with a thought, soon his Dad would be home and he'd be sitting at the desk listening to him or Virgil playing the piano behind him ready to send them off on missions the way he used to do, he turned and crossed the hardwood floor to the instrument pulling the stool out gently across the boards, he settled on the padded seat and turned his head to the desk imagining his father sitting there instead of an empty chair and smiled.

"This is for you, dad," he pressed the pedal down and began to play not spotting Alan watching him from the veranda above the circle, the youngest cupped his chin in his hands looking down at his eldest brother and smiled almost tearfully at the music pouring out of the open lid, he didn't know his composers well but he had heard this piece a lot coming from Virgil's room or the radio, it was sweet sounding and played more like a song than a composition and Alan looked across to the other side of the lounge where Virgil was standing with Kayo at the top of the stairs having stopped on their way down to the kitchen upon hearing the music, Scott was still oblivious to his siblings gathering in the room and he built up the pressure on the keys before reaching up to the top octaves, his right hand danced in turns leaving his left down the other end of the piano as he closed his eyes lovingly stroking the keys under his fingers. Alan moved and Scott beckoned him to come down, so he did, he slid down the steps and walked over to the piano sorrowfully before sitting himself down beside the stool and rested his head against Scott's knee listening to the tune above him, so much louder and sadder up close.

"What are you playing?" Alan asked, staring down at the floor.

"Dad's favourite. We're going to bring him home Alan, I just know it."

Alan sighed as his head moved with his brother's leg, "this is deep space, Scott, we don't know what's out there."

Virgil walked down the steps with Kayo and leant back against the cushions pulling her into his arms comfortably, "we know dad is out there."

Scott jumped slightly, "how many of you have been listening to me?"

John's hologram appeared above the table, "on sound only. I love that piece."

"All of us, except Gordon, he's telling Lady Penelope the news that we're launching," Kayo snuggled back against Virgil as he played with her hair, "I'm sure he'll want to hear it."

"He can come in here then," Scott smirked as he repeated the song pausing only to ruffle Alan's hair gently as he spotted his brother wipe his eyes, "Al, are you okay?"

"Yeah, will dad recognise me?"

"Of course he will sprout, why would you think he wouldn't?" Scott looked up as Gordon opened the main door to the lounge and came to stand by the piano grinning.

"The last time I saw dad, I was seven."

Gordon smiled, "you're only taller, Alan, you don't look much different."

Alan got up and moved onto the stool beside Scott almost squashing him, "I don't know."

Scott changed feet on the pedal and smiled at Alan, "he will recognise you, it's me he's going to struggle recognising."

"Yeah yeah everything is about you isn't it?" Gordon smirked as Scott frowned at him before winking and turning his attention back to the keys smiling when Alan began tapping notes.


End file.
